Gasoline
by Cryptic Maia
Summary: Gah! Summaries...let's see. What would you do if you found out that the girl that you thought had died was actually alive...and a mother. Find out what our favorite Veg. will do. AU VegetaOC Rating may or may not go up. R


> > **Gasoline   
**_By CrypticMaia_  
  
**Prologue:** Whatever Happened to Love?   
**Disclaimer:** I do not now, nor have I ever owned DBZ or any of the characters that shall appear in this story. I do, however, own Isis and will continue to own her until a price of my choosing is met to buy her from me.   
**Author's note:** Yeah, I know what you're thinking. "Why is this girl writing **_another_** story while she's trying to finish two others?" Well, this popped into my head so I decided to write it. Enjoy. _Italics_ = dreams/flashbacks.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> The seventeen-year-old father paced in the waiting room, moving back and forth as if in a trance. His girlfriend had been in labor for what seemed like forever and it hadn't even been 9 months. The boy's mother reached out and grabbed his arm gently. "Vegeta, why don't you sit down? I'm sure everything's okay."  
  
The boy now known as Vegeta halted his pacing long enough to stare at his mother in disbelief. "You want me to calm down Mother? Isis's parents won't even let me be in there with her! She's not even supposed to give birth for 2 more months. What do you expect me to do?"  
  
His mother shook her head. It didn't seem fair to her that the girl's parents blamed only her son. The woman looked towards the door of the OB/GYN unit as she tried to remember how this had happened.  
  
_ "Mother, where are you?" Vegeta slammed the door behind his girlfriend and guided her into the living room where his older brother and mother were sitting there, watching television. "Nappa, take a walk, Isis and I need to talk to Mom."  
  
Nappa started to argue with the younger boy but a hand placed on his arm by his parent sent him to his room. The tall brunette looked up at her son and smiled. "What is it sweetheart?"  
  
Isis sat down on the chaise lounge as Vegeta sat down beside his mother. Seeing that Vegeta was reluctant to begin, Isis started to speak in a hushed, frightened voice. "Mrs. Ouji, Vegeta and I have been together for a while and...you know how close we've been..." A blush colored Vegeta's face as he thought of the time his mother had walked in on the two of them.  
  
Vegeta's mother began to get the picture and had to work hard to control her temper. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" A nod from the upset girl was all the confirmation of her suspicions that she needed. She allowed a soft sight to escape her before she spoke again. "Well, I'm not happy with you two but I commend you for coming to me in such an adult manner. This will definitely change your lives, but you two can count on me to be here for you as much as I can."  
  
The look of relief that flooded the young teens' faces was enough to make anyone smile. Vegeta gifted her with a rare hug and Isis looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "Thank you Mrs. Ouji, I'm just glad you didn't take it like my parents did."_  
  
The woman shook the memories from her head in time to see Vegeta approaching a doctor wearing blood soaked scrubs. "Excuse me; do you know anything about one of the patients, Isis Hikari?"  
  
The doctor gave him a sympathetic look and sighed gently. Shaking his head he replied, "No son, I'm afraid I don't. I do know that her doctor is Dr. Hiyro, I'll see if I can find him to come and talk to you." Vegeta nodded to the man and walked back to sit next to his mother.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Screams of agony permeated the silence of the delivery room as another contraction hit the small girl. "Alright Miss Hikari, one more push and you'll be a new mother. One more big push." The screams erupted again as a new life came crying into the world. "Congratulations Isis, you're the mother to a baby boy."  
  
The petite amethyst haired girl rested her head back against a pillow trying to catch her breath. Her father wiped a bit of sweat away from her eyes and smiled. "You did good honey." Isis smiled back at him and looked around the room.  
  
The doctor handed her the infant. A look of awe filled her eyes as she traced a gentle finger down the boy's face. The baby opened his eyes and smirked at her, just like his father. He cooed happily at her as she studied him. He had her blue eyes and her hair, though his was more of a lavender color than amethyst. He had the facial features of his father and most definitely the smile. "Daddy, where's Vegeta?" She looked up at her father and waited for her answer.  
  
Her father swallowed hard and looked down at her. 'I hate doing this to her, but it's for the best.' He brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Honey, your mother and I didn't want to tell you yet but Vegeta never came... he never showed up."  
  
"No..." The denial came out in a hurt whisper. "Vegeta wouldn't leave me. He loves me daddy. Whatever happened to love?"
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> Vegeta jumped up as he saw Mrs. Hikari walked out of the OB/GYN ward. "Ma'am, how is she? How's our baby?"  
  
The woman looked up at him with tears in her eyes. 'I don't know why we decided to do this, but it'll have to work.' She wrapped her arms around him and let her body be wracked with a sob. "Vegeta, I'm so sorry."  
  
The boy pulled away quickly and glared at her. "What do you mean 'I'm sorry'? That's not exactly what you say to a new father now is it?" He stared at her, waiting for an explanation.  
  
"The baby, it died in childbirth as did Isis. I'm so sorry Vegeta."  
  
"Kami damn you, you old hag! You should've let me be there for her!" Mrs. Ouji scurried up to the two to keep Vegeta under control. "You should've let me be there for my baby...my future wife!"  
  
Mrs. Hikari took his anger in stride and decided to step up her act a bit. "You're right Vegeta. I should've let you be with Isis in her last moments. If I had known, I would have, but I guess hindsight is 20/20." She looked over at his mother and sighed. "Maybe your family and mine can become friends."  
  
Mrs. Ouji answered her inquiry with a glare that would make a polar bear shiver. "Perhaps not." Mrs. Hikari nodded and walked back into the OB/GYN leaving a stunned Vegeta and a mother that had to try to comfort him.
>> 
>> * * *
>> 
>> **Author's Note:** Okay, that's the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it. Make me a happy girl and review.  
  
**V**
>> 
>> **V**
>> 
>> **V**
>> 
>> **V**
>> 
>> **V**


End file.
